


Random sagimita oneshots

by Lycoris_aurea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Despair!Ryota, Fluff, Nonbinary Ultimate Imposter, Other, Ratings in individual chapters, Warnings in individual chapters, alternate universe - different Kamukura Izuru, future foundation!Imposter, is that a tag? it should be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_aurea/pseuds/Lycoris_aurea
Summary: This is basically my dumping ground for all my random fics that I made up on the fly for my new otp, sagimita.Chapter 4: Ryota and Imposter go out for lunch, and encounter a couple of annoyances on the way.
Relationships: Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 33





	1. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imposter mulls over their mistakes at a future foundation meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T. There’s references to major character death.  
> So yeah, here’s my very first work for the fandom. I’ve always wondered what would happen if Ryota fell into despair instead of Imposter, and how that would affect the series. This was supposed to be just a 1:1 transition of Ryota replacing imposter but I got a few ideas that leaked into this one. That being said, I won’t really make this into a full fledged fic because I actually have a different AU with despair!ryota and other different remnants of despair that is much more developed than this one. Feel free to adopt it, I just hope you can finish it if you do. Also Sato’s first name is made up for this.

They’re at another meeting, discussing the remnants of despair. This is becoming old for them, but they keep quiet even as the various division heads squabble over what to do. The table screen has a list of portraits of the known remnants, with names helpfully underneath each image to ensure everyone knows who’s who. They see names that aren’t familiar-

_ Hajime Hinata. Karen Kisaragi. Shinobu Togami. Juzo Sakakura. Natsumi Kuzuryu.  ~~ Nagito Komaeda ~~ Izuru Kamukura. Minami Sato. Yasuke Matsuda. Seiko Kimura. _

-and names that are.

_Chiaki Nanami. Kazuichi Soda. Gundham Tanaka. Teruteru Hanamura. Nekomaru Nidai. Akane Owari._

_Ryota Mitarai._

-

Imposter could’ve saved him. But they didn’t save him. They ran away. They kept stealing his identity, even as he wasted away; they brought him food and support but in the end they were selfish. Small wonder he fell into the clutches of that she-devil Junko Enoshima. It was all their fault he fell into despair. It was all their fault Mikan died. No one deserved to die like that, scared, alone, betrayed, crying out for someone, anyone, to help her.

-

Because of them half of their class is dead, the other half brainwashed into vessels of pure despair.

-

Imposter’s not sure what’s worse, Ryota’s execution or the trial leading up to it. He’s rapidly switching between laughter, tears and fury, screaming about “the director” and how they were the only one to understand them, the only one to truly appreciate his art.

_But what about me? I loved your art, too..._

Nagito shakes with rage. “Is that your justification for taking two innocent lives? To please a person who no longer exists?”

The students vote. Ryota is found guilty of the murders of Gundham and Karen. Imposter watches helplessly as Ryota is dragged away by a collar on his neck, howling with laughter all the way to his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I figured I’d add some info to this. In case it wasn’t obvious, Nagito replaced Hajime as Izuru in order to cure his diseases (it worked.) Also Byakuya, Mikan, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, Chisa and Kyosuke are all dead. (Mikan basically took Chiaki’s place.) Sonia is alive though. In the killing game, Juzo is the first culprit, Natsumi is the second culprit having killed Sato, and Ryota is the third after getting the remembering symptom of the despair disease. I do have another oneshot with Izuru!Nagito but it was actually written first and I connected it to this oneshot later.


	2. Agony and determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota makes a tragic mistake, and pays the ultimate price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.  
> Warnings: Major Character Death and Graphic depictions of violence.  
> This chapter has been in my head for quite a while. It’s got some heavy, HEAVY angst, which I’m a sucker for. I feel like Ryota’s usually depicted as a sniveling coward, so I wanted to show him at his bravest. Unfortunately, standing up to Junko isn’t the smartest idea...

“Chiaki!” Ryota shouted. “There’s an exit this way! Look!”

Chiaki looked frightened but complied. They made their way towards the stairwell he’d found in order to get to her. The door swung open and she managed to take a few hesitant steps outside. He almost followed her, but before he could, the door out abruptly closed. He was trapped. A cloth covered his mouth from behind. He reached out to the exit…

Then everything went black.

-

He came to lying on a cold concrete floor. His head throbbed.

“Oh, how charming! You came to rescue Chiaki after all! I didn’t think you had it in you!”

He looked up and shielded his eyes at the blinding light. A figure loomed above him. 

_Junko…?_

“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that? Although I've gotta admit, you surprised me…so I’ve decided to reward you!” He started to sit up, only to get kicked in the back of the head. A military boot stomped on the back of his neck, causing him to cry out.

“My big sis Mukuro helped me out! We’re gonna give you a _special_ reward! A glorious journey for our knight in shining armor! It’s punishment time!”

The figure that had stomped on him picked him up by the back of his shirt, whirled him around, and threw him into an elevator. As the doors closed, he saw Junko grin and wave...

-

After several minutes, the elevator's slow crawl finally came to a halt. A television screen lowered down from the ceiling, showing that awful bitch’s face. 

“Welcome to the dungeon!” She announced cheerily. “In here, you’ll find traps galore! Bombs, spears, spikes, pits—you name it, we’ve got it! Up and at ‘em, animator boy!”

Ryota slowly rose to his feet, glaring at her. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she wanted him to do. He stepped out of the elevator, resigned. Within seconds, a massive boomerang came out of nowhere. It slashed at the back of his jacket as he avoided it, and he broke into a run. When he had stumbled into this labyrinth to help Chiaki escape, it never occurred to him that _he_ would wind up the victim instead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid...!_

More monitors lined the walls. Every single one had Junko’s face on them. Ryota was distracted enough by them that he failed to notice a bomb detonating to his right, flinging him down another hallway to the left. He hit the back of his head as he landed and blacked out for a second. Still, he pushed himself back up, ears ringing.

“So brave! Much determination! Such wow!” Junko giggled. “I wonder if seeing you die will cause your classmates to despair as much as if it were their class rep...oh well! If you don’t do the trick, I can always try again! Your brainwashing technique’s the bee’s knees!”

“There’s no way...they don’t even know me!”

“Aww, don’t be so pessimistic! Your _beloved_ imposter is looking for you at this very moment!”

The screen switched to a feed of Imposter running through the halls. _No!_

The monitor switched back to Junko’s toothy grin. “I wonder what they’ll think once they see that you stupidly threw yourself into danger! Will they hate you? Will they feel betrayed? They were soooooo worried about you, y’know!”

Ryota wobbled back, unable to tear his eyes from the screen. “You...!”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that this was probably the effect of his own anime forcing him to watch her. Given enough suffering, even _he_ wasn’t immune.

“Weeeelll...maybe you can make it! I’d love to see it—it would be amazing! The most cowardly failure on the planet, pushing forward despite the odds! Nagito would be so proud!”

At the sound of his classmate’s name, Ryota snapped out of his trance. That’s right, he didn’t know what was happening to the others! 

“What have you done to them?!” 

“Wanna find out? Guess you’ll have to keep going!”

Ryota gritted his teeth. He could do this...he would prove her wrong!

-

Ryota stumbled ahead, desperately trying to avoid the traps. His shirt and jacket were in tatters and stained with blood. There was blood and snot running down his face from when he’d jumped across a pit and slammed face first into the floor, breaking his nose. A tear in his pant leg revealed a massive gash. His ribs ached from where wires had electrocuted him. 

“Wow, Ryota! You’re even stronger than I thought! Congrats! You’re halfway through the maze!”

A bar pushed out from one of the walls, tripping him. He screamed as it caught his right ankle and the bone snapped. Despite his body screaming in agony, he managed to pick himself up. He couldn’t stop now...Imposter was looking for him...!

As he limped forward, leaning against the right wall for support, a saw popped out and sliced his hand and arm. He looked down at it and shrieked in horror upon realizing that several fingers were gone.

“Aww, our poor widdle animator lost his drawing hand! How sad!” Junko mocked. “Oh well! I guess that’s what you get for trying to be a hero!”

“Fuck you...!” Ryota wheezed, clutching his hand and pushing onward. He barely missed a pressure tile that would’ve impaled his foot. He slipped past a giant boulder and glared at the screen. He briefly rested against it, his ruined hand pressing against the monitor.

“Aww, do you give up? You’re gonna let your classmates fall into despair? Are you gonna cry? Come on! Cry! I bet they’ll looove seeing you fail! It’s gonna destroy them!”

“As if...they care about me...” he huffed, blood smearing across the screen. “They’re...stronger...than this...!”

Her malicious laughter echoed throughout the halls. His head was spinning. He had to keep going...if nothing else, then to spite her.

Ryota finally saw the exit, a door marked with a bright red GOAL sign. It was probably a trap, one last hurrah to drive him into despair. But still, if there was a chance...

He swung the door open and marched forward with the confidence of a man who knew he was going to die. Imposter was on the other side, reaching out. 

A spear shot through him. Then more impaled him from below. He didn’t even flinch.

-

As the spears retracted and Ryota’s body fell to the floor with a sickening _splat,_ Imposter dashed to his side and sank to their knees.

This wasn’t happening. 

_This wasn’t happening._

They opened their mouth to say something, but no words came out. 

Ryota placed a bloody hand on their cheek.

“Don’t...mourn me...” He whispered hoarsely, blood pouring out of his mouth. “I’m not...worth it.”

_No. No. No._

He looked pale, so pale, paler than they’d ever seen him. Even when he was sick, even when he hadn’t slept for days, even when he was starving, he was never this pale.

“Ryota...!” They finally choked out. Their vision became blurry. He just gave them a defeated smile.

“Im...po...ster...”

His hand fell away as his eyes shut for the final time.

Imposter clutched his body and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! My next chapter will probably be some fluff to make up for this. Got any ideas? Let me know! I’d really appreciate your feedback!


	3. Lazarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By some miracle, Ryota survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T.  
> Warnings: allusions to violence and off-screen character death.  
> Sooo this next chapter is actually a sequel to the previous one. As soon as I had finished writing that one I immediately thought of this. I took a lot of inspiration from extra life (the_apocryphal_one if you’re reading this ILU) so there’s probably a lot of similarities. I guess it’s not exactly fluff, but hey, at least it’s better! Happy belated birthday, Ryota!

Imposter sat next to Ryota’s bed, watching him intently. It had been two months since the biggest, most atrocious, most despair-inducing incident in hope’s peak’s history. It had been two months since class 77-B, led by Chiaki, had gone down into the bowels of the school, almost leading to their doom. It had been two months since Ryota Mitarai had rushed in to save them. And it had been one month, thirty days, thirteen hours and twenty two minutes since Izuru Kamukura had announced that Ryota Mitarai was stable, comatose and _alive,_ thank god, saved from the maws of death by some miracle they couldn’t possibly comprehend.

_Don’t mourn me. I’m not worth it._

Imposter remembered his last words to them and blinked back tears. How could he not see how wrong he was?

If he had died, they would have never moved on. As it was, they were already broken without him. How had they failed him so badly? How had they not seen the signs? If they had known just how lonely and depressed Ryota really was, they would’ve introduced him to the class ages ago. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

“You’re still here.” That was Izuru, sounding as bored as ever. Imposter had gotten used to him quietly appearing out of nowhere at this point.

“Of course I am.”

“You love him.”

“Obviously.” Honestly, there wasn’t any reason to deny it at this point; not to Izuru, who could read them like a book, and certainly not to themself. Maybe on some horrible level, they had wanted to keep Ryota away from everyone else so they didn’t have to share him.

_And look where that got you, you piece of shit._

“Don’t look so ‘down in the dumps’. I estimate that he will awaken from his vegetative state in less than a month.” Was that slang? Was Izuru using _slang?_ Sonia must have been influencing him.

“Why are you here?” Imposter asked after a long silence.

“Because I am bored,” He replied, “And Miaya gave me a list of things I could do.” He held up a piece of scrap paper with neat handwriting on it. Imposter peered at it and noticed that the majority of the items were crossed off, with the exception of one: ‘hanging out with friends’.

They couldn’t help but smile at that. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Hmph. How illogical.” A few seconds passed before he added, “...My apologies. I don’t understand emotions very well...but I am trying my best.”

-

Ryota was drifting in a warm, dark sea.

His body felt...strange. Light and heavy at the same time. He had no sense of time. All he knew was that he was tired.

_Warm. Safe._

The words drifted into his mind, filling up the emptiness in his head. He was sinking, sinking down, a weight pressing over him—

He jolted awake with a gasp.

Ryota looked around, and found himself in a dark room. His body was covered in a heavy blanket. He craned his neck trying to make out the details.

Oh. A hospital room. Because he had gotten sick. Wait, that wasn’t right. He...he had...

Too exhausted to think, he fell back asleep.

-

Ryota drifted in and out of consciousness for another week. His already bad health didn’t help matters. Imposter had to be physically removed just so they wouldn’t waste away by his side.

“YOU NEED TO EAT, YOU NEED TO SLEEP, YOU NEED TO BATHE,” Nekomaru commanded, “AND YOU NEED TO SHIIIIIIT!!!”

“I can’t leave Ryota’s side!” Imposter wailed as he dragged them away. “If he wakes up again and doesn’t see me, he’s gonna be scaaaared!!”

-

Ryota finally managed to fully wake up another few days later. He blinked, and turned his head over to the window.

_Snow?_

A nurse walked into the room and didn’t so much as acknowledge him. It was then he decided to speak up.

“H...hello?” He asked, barely managing a whisper. His voice was hoarse. He felt incredibly weak.

The nurse turned to him. “Oh! You’re awake again! Hello! Would you like me to get some water?”

“Yes.”

She stepped out briefly and returned with a styrofoam cup. He tried to scoot himself up, but couldn’t. As the nurse carefully brought the cup to his lips, he lamented how weak he was. Too weak to get up, too weak to drink water by himself, and to weak to…

To…

 _Oh_ **_god._ **

All at once, the memories came flooding back. The darkness. The pain. The laughter. The blood. He screamed and screamed.

“Oh no…” Between his pained sobs, he heard a button press and a voice calling for backup. The nurse rushed to his side. “Shh, it’s alright, it’s okay, you’re safe, someone will be coming with some medicine in just a moment…”

By the time another nurse arrived he had quieted down. He offered him a pill, which he numbly accepted. After a few minutes, he stopped crying. The first nurse had stayed with him throughout his episode.

“Are you feeling better?”

“A little…”

“Would you like some more water?”

“...yes, please.” 

As she turned away, he decided to try and push himself up again. When he did so, however, he noticed that his right hand felt a little odd. Looking down at himself, his eyes widened in horror.

His pinky and ring fingers were both completely gone, and the other two were amputated just below the first knuckle. Only his thumb was unscathed. It was a sorry sight.

“I’m sorry...your ankle was just...too mangled,” the nurse said when she saw his panicked face. He looked down and discovered that his right leg was amputated halfway down his shin. “We couldn’t save it. And your hand...”

_“Aww, our poor widdle animator lost his drawing hand!”_

Ryota started to cry again.

-

Thirty minutes later, Imposter barged into the room unannounced. 

“Ryota!” They cried. “You’re awake!”

“Imposter?!”

They rushed to his side and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Oh _god,_ I thought I’d lost you…” they sobbed.

Ryota’s eyes welled up with tears. He returned the hug, as best as he could anyway. “I’m sorry...I really scared you, didn’t I?”

It was weird, being the one to comfort them instead of the other way around. Especially in a situation like this. But still...it made him happy to know they were willing to be open with him like this.

“Are you kidding me?!” Imposter moved back and lightly gripped his shoulders. “What were you thinking?! Running into danger like that is…”

“Exactly what you did,” He remarked dryly, and regretted it instantly. “I’m sorry, I—”

“No...you’re right.” They averted their eyes. “I actually...I shouldn’t have let the others go down there after Peko’s warning...I should’ve used my head. That was stupid of me.”

“Peko’s warning?”

“Mukuro Ikusaba defeated her in combat.”

That didn’t surprise him. She was the ultimate soldier, after all. And she was totally loyal to her sister...which brought up another question he had.

“Junko Enoshima...what happened to her?”

“She’s dead,” Imposter replied. “Mukuro killed her. You’ll never have to worry about her again.”

“Thank god...” he sighed. He normally wouldn’t feel relief at the news of someone’s death, but Junko was far too dangerous to live.

“And Mikan...?”

“...she’s in custody.”

He cringed. The last time he had seen her was when she had tried to molest him...and if Imposter was implying what he thought they were, then she hadn’t gotten better. His anime had been used to hurt people. To hurt _her._

He had to fix this.

“Mikan...I need to make something that can undo what Junko did! I need to save her!”

“That...will have to wait.”

“But…”

“Ryota...you’ve done enough rescuing for now. I can’t…” they wiped their eyes. “I can’t...lose you again.”

They were right, of course. He was down two limbs and couldn’t even stand up on his own. His drawing hand was ruined. But still...he would find a way. He scooted over and took the imposter's hand with his good one.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” he said quietly. They looked up at him and smiled. 

Then he kissed them.

Imposter hesitated for a moment and Ryota panicked, before leaning into him. He closed his eyes. This was the happiest moment of his life. After a minute the two of them broke away to look at each other.

“Yo, Ryota! I heard you woke up!” Kazuichi shouted as he barged in. “I got some designs for...prosthetics…”

He took one look at the two, who were currently bright red.

“Aww, shit...I ruined everything, didn't I?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Imposter responded.

“Uhhh...sorry then! Backing up now! Beep! Beep! Beep...beep...beep...”

They both stared as Kazuichi walked backwards out of the room and his voice faded away.

After another minute, they both burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I am strongly considering making a multichapter out of this. I actually have a ton of material I cut from this, mostly referring to Izuru, that would probably fit better in its own chapter. Let me know what you think of this one!


	4. A nice day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota and Imposter go out for lunch, and encounter a couple of annoyances on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks so much for over 100 hits you guys! I promised some fluff, and now I will deliver. This is non-despair by the way. Thanks a lot to starryoak for the idea!

Imposter was feeling good today. They had finally,  _ finally  _ managed to coax Ryota out of his room to get some much needed food and sunshine. He looked a little nervous, going over to the burger queen without showering, but the place was never really all that packed anyway, so it would be fine.

Or so they thought.

The problem with being the ultimate imposter was that when the person you were usually disguised as was with you, it caused massive confusion. They supposed that they could say they were identical twins, but given that this was basically a date they didn’t want to give the wrong idea. There was absolutely  _ no  _ way they were going out without a mask on—they were still far too insecure for that—so they decided to put on their Byakuya disguise to head over.

The two of them had just sat down to start eating when a stranger approached their table.

“Could this be?! The legendary…”

Imposter winced, ready to defend Ryota.

“...Ryota Mitarai?”

_ Huh? _

“U-um...yes, that’s me…” he replied sheepishly. The stranger took his hands.

“Oh, it is an honor to meet you! I have been a fan of your work for ages! Please, may I have an autograph?”

“Uh, sure,” He replied.

After the stranger had left, Ryota took a bite of his food and smiled, making Imposter’s heart flutter.

“That was...nice,” he murmured.

“I suppose,” they scoffed and crossed their arms. “To think that a mere commoner would be unable to recognize a Togami...I’m almost insulted.”

Ryota shot them an annoyed look. They faltered a little, but doubled down with their scowl. It was just part of the character. They weren’t jealous. They were  _ not _ jealous.

-

The rest of the meal was fairly uneventful. As they made their way back, hand in hand, they bumped into someone.

“Oh hello Mitarai! Did you get anorexia?”

There was Nagito, as tactful as ever. “No,” he replied, grimacing. “I’m, uh, fine.”

Imposter resisted the urge to slap their hand on their forehead. There was clueless, and then there was Nagito. The boy had absolutely  _ no _ filter. “Are you quite done?”

Nagito turned to them and his eyes sparkled. “Ohh, thank the stars! My luck has allowed me to meet the ultimate affluent progeny himself! I am truly blessed to bask in your presence—”

Ryota gave Imposter a nervous glance as he continued rambling. To their credit, they were making a respectable attempt to decipher whatever nonsense he was spouting, crossing their arms as they did so. Then Nagito turned to him and clasped his hand.

“To think even a low-level talent like yours—although trash like me is nothing compared to you—could attract such a brilliant person...you are truly incredible! I cannot believe I am able to witness your love blossom in real time!”

“I—wh-what?!” Was his talent really that useless? He knew that he looked pretty terrible next to someone as famous as Byakuya, but…

“That’s enough, Nagito. I will not allow you to insult Ryota like this.”

Ryota turned to them and almost cried with relief. Nagito let go of his hands and started profusely apologizing in the self-deprecating manner only he would do. He’d had enough attention for the day.

-

Once the two of them stepped back inside their dorm room, Imposter turned to him and frowned.

“...I’m sorry.”

Those were words Ryota knew the real ultimate affluent progeny would never say. It was the Imposter, not Byakuya, who was speaking then.

“...huh? You didn’t do anything wrong,” Ryota said.

“No, I—” Imposter looked at the ground. “I was...rude to you. Back in the restaurant. I shouldn’t have rebuked you like that.”

Ryota sighed. “You know...I’m kind of grateful for that, actually. Thank you. You made up for it when Nagito was being annoying.”

Imposter smiled at him, and it made his heart leap. “I’m glad…you should probably take a shower, though. No offense.”

“None taken,” He replied as he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there it is! Just some good old cuteness. Imposter’s right, Ryota. You need to take care of urself


End file.
